


Not really Cemetery but Porn

by Alexandra_Lovely



Series: Cemetery Porn (alien!Gerard x some sort of zombie!Frank) [2]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: AU Hesitant Alien/Weighted, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Bottom Frank Iero, Dom!Gerard, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Kissing, Gore, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sequel, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Frank, Top Gerard Way, alien!Gerard, cum, teensy bit of - Freeform, zombie!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Lovely/pseuds/Alexandra_Lovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayyyy Sequel to my story "Cemetry Porn"!!! What can I say, this is pretty much naughty sex and a fluffy ending. Pretty strange but I hope you'll like it! Enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not really Cemetery but Porn

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you to read "Cemetery Porn" before you read this work, cause you may not understand a few things. If you don't like two guys kissing, fucking and loveing each other then you should probably go now and never come back. If you do, then enojoy this porn <3

Frank woke up in the middle of the night feeling incredible lonely. A feeling he hasn’t felt in ages. 

The day he met Gerard was probably the happiest day of his life, even though Gerard fucking kidnapped him and since then they would only land here and there at some planets only to get some fuel or food, but he was happy, a bit bored, maybe, but happy nonetheless. 

Frank never knew who Gerard really was or what he did, mostly it was just rough passionate sex and kissing until Frank’s lips bled. 

He was three, four months with Gerard already? He didn’t know, he fucking lost track of time. 

No it was not the time he lost himself in. It was Gerard. His lips and his beautiful eyes and his gorgeous face and… maybe this was the feeling people call love?

They were sleeping in separate beds, Gerard fucked him mostly against the wall or somewhere else but there was never this intimacy two people felt when they made love in the bedroom. 

He slowly stood up and went to the tiny window. Space, stars and planets, things Frank cold never imagine seeing this close. 

He went out of his room, even though it was strictly forbidden. ‘Don’t go out at night,’ Gerard said it himself. But right now Frank only wanted to feel Gerard’s strong hands on his body, to hold him.

Down the little stairs, on the right was the ‘living room’ and on the left was the control room where Gerard probably was. _‘Does this guy even ever sleep? I’ve never seen him doing it.’ ___Frank thought to himself and took a deep breath before putting a hand on the doorknob.

The door opened surprisingly easy and he entered the room quietly. It was all metallic just like the rest of Gerard’s machine was, controllers everywhere, something was beeping and Gerard was standing in his button up shirt, tie loose and his jacket thrown somewhere on the floor, hand in the pockets of his blue trouser and hair messy as always, at the window.

Maybe he really didn’t notice Frank, maybe he acted like that, but he didn’t turn around, so Frank took a deep breath and stepped closer to Gerard, standing behind him and sensing the warmth of another body. 

Gerard smelled very special. He smelled like some sort of coffee and smoke but at the same time like candy and little bit of sweat. Frank couldn’t get enough of that smell. 

He closed his eyes for a little moment, collecting confidence and then he wrapped his arms around Gerard.

The alien winced and turned around quickly, glancing angrily with his eyes.

“What are you doing here,” He snapped and pushed Frank away a bit. The shorter male opened his mouth but there was only a mumble. “Didn’t I tell you not to disturb me? I told you to stay in your room!”

Gerard roughly grabbed Frank’s wrists spinning them around so Frank leaned against the glass, his wrists pinned above his head.

After a few moments Gerard sighed deeply and suddenly pressed his lips to Frank’s collarbone, planting little kisses here and there, going up until he met Frank’s lips.

Sometimes Gerard’s mood swings scared Frank. Sure in their sex life it was awesome to have him go from all tender kisses to roughly pounding into Frank. But in normal life it was pretty scary. Frank couldn’t die again, he was already a fucking corpse but Gerard could hurt him.

Frank could feel pain and that seemed to turn on Gerard a bit too much.

His eyes fluttered close when Gerard bit his bottom lip lightly, pulling away still with his lip in his teeth only to let go.

This was so fucking sexual, so fucking hot and Gerard did it again and again until Frank’s lip was swollen and bleeding a bit.

“You didn’t answer me.” Gerard’s voice was quiet, low and dangerous. God-fucking-dammit.

Frank gasped when Gerard pressed a knee to his hardening member and licked down his neck, down to the rotten scorpion tattoo.

“I-I was lonely… I didn’t mean to disturb you…” Frank said and tried to pull his arms free but that only made Gerard press him harder against the glass.

“Awwh babe, were you feeling lonely or was this,” He moved his knee a bit making Frank throw his head back. “Feeling lonely.”

Gerard knew exactly where to press to make Frank moan and where to press to make him suffer. It was like he was able read Frank’s mind.

Maybe he was.

Frank didn’t care.

“Answer me!” Gerard growled in his ear, his hot breath burning the cold skin and Frank almost creamed his pants. 

“B-Both…” Frank stuttered as Gerard slowly untied his tie and bound Frank’s wrists together, binding them to some sort of hook above Frank’s head.

“God you’re such a needy slut, aren’t you Frankie?” Gerard grabbed some scissors from the table and cut away Frank’s shirt. The useless fabric fell to the floor, exposing Frank completely to Gerard. He felt vulnerable and this was exactly what Gerard wanted, this sick fuck.

He slowly licked up and down Frank’s torso, tracing the ink lines and stopping here and there to inhale the smell of Frank’s skin. He moved dangerously low, almost pushing away Frank’s boxers but denying him this luxury and moving up to torture his nipples again.

Frank lost his dignity the first time he met Gerard. One unspoken but simple rule was; if you want something, beg. 

Frank learned this pretty fast, after those few fucks they had where he refused to beg, he would get away without cumming, and he felt revolting when he thought about jerking off. So he would walk around, frustrated and disgusted, ashamed to meet Gerard’s gaze when they met.

So now he opened his mouth letting needy moan escape and locked his gaze with Gerard’s.

“Please Gerard, please make me cum with,” he choked when Gerard palmed him through the fabric of his boxers and leaned forward to kiss the damp tip. “nghh, with your dick. Oh god, I want you to come in my ass and fuck me till I pass out, Gerard please, I just want-“

“Shut up.”

Gerard’s mouth slowly wrapped against the still clothed dick and he sucked lightly. Frank pulled helplessly against the restrains and bucked his hips, trying to get more friction.

“You’re gonna hold still and shut your slutty mouth. One move or noise and you’ll regret it later.” Gerard said and pushed down frank’s boxer roughly, not wasting any time swallowing Frank down his throat, since he had no gag reflex at all.

This was impossible. No human would be able to hold still when their fucking dick was in heaven, in fucking wet heaven, and Frank tried so hard, he really did.

But he lost himself for a tiny moment and a small moan escaped his mouth. Everything stopped. There was silence and all Frank could hear was the beeping of the machine and his own panting.

Gerard slowly pulled off his dick with and audible pop and rose to his feet.

“You fucking asked for it, Frankie.” He said quietly and unbound Frank’s wrists, taking hold on one hand and brought him towards the little couch in the back of the room. He sat down, pulling Frank down so he was kneeling in front of Gerard, his face pressed into Gerard’s lap and Frank was almost crying because he never knew what Gerard’s punishment were like.

“You know you did wrong. Look you broke three rules already. First; you left your room without permission. Second; you wouldn’t answer me when I fucking told you to and third you moved when I told you not to.”

Gerard rubbed between Frank’s shoulder blades and this would feel fucking amazing if Frank wouldn’t be this scared.

“What are we gonna do about it, Frankie?” Gerard tangled his fingers in Frank’s hair and forced him to look him in the eyes.

Frank gasped when his lips got fucking attacked by Gerard’s ones. This was more, rough biting than kissing. Frank felt blood oozing out of tiny wounds Gerard’s teeth had bitten.

He pulled Frank into his lap, so the shorter male was straddling him. Frank gripped Gerard’s shoulder and let the other male bite his neck, not gently at all, but fucking sexual. 

“God Frankie, you don’t even know what things I want to do to you…” Gerard mumbled against his neck, making Frank shudder and grind his crotch into Gerard’s.

The alien placed a hand on Frank’s ass and rubbed little circles, almost soothing but Frank’s senses were all at the highest point, awaiting the danger from everywhere.

A stinging pain made him groan and grip Gerard’s shoulders harder. His ass was burning and if he could see himself he would notice Gerard’s handprint. 

“You know you deserve it Frankie,” Gerard breathed hotly into his ear and brought his hand down on the exact spot again, a sharp sound echoing through the room. “Being such a little greedy slut, do you think it’s easy for me to hold back?” 

He slapped Frank’s ass again and again, making the other man squirm and grind his hips, searching for more friction. His skin was burning and moans escaped his swollen lips every time Gerard brought his palm down.

After what Frank counted were like fifteen or sixteen spanks Gerard yanked Frank’s burning body forward and wrapped his arms around him.

“Frankie…”

Frank didn’t even notice when and how it happened but suddenly Gerard’s trousers were opened and his hot erection was pressed against Frank’s thigh. 

“That’s what you do to me Frankie,” Gerard lifted Frank’s hips and positioned himself, pressing his hot tip into Frank’s opening. They were far past the point of any preparation; they weren’t even using spit or some sort of lube. Frank lived for the burn of his opening stretching around Gerard’s dick. “mmmmh, I want you to ride me, I know you can do it.”

Frank was too sensitive and tired to even think about moving, but if Gerard thought he was able to do so, he would do it without a second thought.

He slowly brought his hips down, letting his body get impaled by Gerard’s massive dick, throwing his head back in bliss, mouth open in a moan. 

It hurt, oh god it hurt but he couldn’t care less, it was the most intimacy he could imagine, both of them melting together, getting one.

His hips met Gerard’s and he knew he took him all deep down, deeper than ever, this was the first time he got to ride Gerard and he could feel him pulsing hotly inside his body, almost making him alive again.

“Come on Frankie don’t make me wait.” Gerard groaned and gripped Frank’s ass, kneading the skin where it was still burning form the spanks. 

Frank buried his face into Gerard’s collar and breathed in and out trying to collect himself when Gerard traced a line up and down his dick, only with one finger and oh fuck if he would continue it for only one second, he would lose it and come right here and there…

He brought his hips up and slammed himself down Gerard’s dick, biting his lip so he would not start to cry from the intense pleasure. Gerard’s tip brushed that fucking spot in his fucking ass and Frank fucking whined. 

He tried to ride Gerard, god he really did, but he was filled to the limit, ass burning and lips numb from trying to hold those naughty moans back when Gerard’s dick slammed into his sweet spot.

The noises made Gerard smirk and he couldn’t stand this game anymore, pushing the shorter male down on the couch and slamming his dick into Frank.

The trusts made Frank’s sore ass rub against the hard cushion of the couch, making it a beautiful intertwine of pain and pleasure, lust and something much more than that.

If he had a choice he would continue this forever. Gerard’s perfect pace, soft curses escaping his perfect lips and tiny drops of sweat running down his forehead. Frank felt himself getting closer and closer to the blissful edge when suddenly Gerard pulled out, pushed him to the floor and ordered a short

“Hold still.” 

Frank watched Gerard beautiful hand jerk himself off and then the long, white stripes of hot, burning cum hit his face, covering his lips and dribbling down his chin. He made Frank even more a mess than he already was, and leaned back onto the couch, breathing hard, his hand still on his dick, eyes closed in bliss.

Frank held still, unable to move, hands helplessly on each sides of his body, dick twitching, reaching for any friction but not getting it, because Gerard didn’t want him to come, not yet, maybe not at all. 

After a few moments Gerard opened his eyes and watched Frank, who was staring with wide open eyes on the floor, his pretty face still covered in cum.

“What are you waiting for,” Gerard asked making Frank’s head shot up in hope. “Eat up.”

That was it. Frank blinked away the tears that formed in his eyes from the humiliation but brought his hands up to his face, the last of his pride hurt, but his dick gave and interested twitch anyway as he collected the cum and pushed the messy fingers into his mouth, sucking the last bits of cum away. 

When he was done, he cleaned Gerard’s dick and moved away, fucking aroused but too shocked to ask for permission to cum. 

Gerard tucked himself back in the trouser and zipped them up, sighing satisfied and leaning further into the couch. He watched Frank sitting on the floor for a while but then smiled widely and opened his arms.

"C’mere.” He said and Frank climbed into his lap so his back was pressed to Gerard’s chest, whining when Gerard wrapped a hand around his dick.

“Gee…” Frank moaned and Gerard pumped faster and faster until Frank choked on a moan, his hips stuttering forward and back arched. Gerard held him in place by wrapping an arm around Frank but never stopping his pumps. His hand was coated in Frank’s cum and some of it landed on the floor.

When Frank rode out his orgasm, he slumped against Gerard, turning his head only to look at the other male. They looked each other in the eyes, hazel on hazel until Gerard placed a soft kiss on Frank’s lips.

He never did that before. 

“What was that for?” Frank asked. It was a barely audible whisper but just enough for Gerard to hear. 

“I dunno. Go to sleep Frankie.” Gerard gently pushed Frank off him and left the room. Frank sat there, watching the space from the giant window, until he sighed and went to his room.

He pulled the blanket over his head, little tears falling down his eyes and he… he never thought he would be sad that he probably meant so little to Gerard. He was like some goddamn fucktoy, used only when horny, then stored back into the drawer.

But Gerard never said something about love, Frank couldn’t even remember one normal conversation, if they even had one, ever.

He lay awake, staring into the darkness for what seemed an eternity until something behind him moved, shifting, slipping under the soft covers. Frank held his breath when an arm snaked around his waist, pulling him closer to a radiating heat. 

He felt Gerard pressing gentle kisses up and down his neck, then kissing his shoulder until he rested his head on Frank’s arm, breathing softly.

Frank bit his lip. Gerard probably thought he was asleep. Was-Was he doing it every day?

The alien turned Frank around so his head was resting on Gerard’s chest and kissed the top of his head, wrapping his arms securely around Frank. Frank fought with himself so he would not make any noise, so Gerard will stay with him and kiss him to sleep.

And Frank knew this would be a new beginning, a wonderful, beautiful beginning of something new when he heard the words Gerard said. 

“Frankie, my little Frankie…” 

And then almost a mumble, something what a person would say when they fall asleep.

“…I love you…”

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> gahhhhh this was so much fun to write!!! I hope you liked it and if you found some mistakes or something sounds stupid, then pls tell me!!! leave a comment and fav, this would make my day!!! <3 xoxo ALEXANDRA


End file.
